Second Chances
by weemcg33
Summary: After the battle of Manhattan Clint has a run in with his brother, but it's not what he expects...Barton's left holding the baby, his brother's. Five years later Drew Barton is just like his Uncle...sneaky! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...or anyone...in the Avengers. Only in my dreams : )

Authors Note: This story just wouldn't leave me alone...so i had to post it. LOL

Hope you Enjoy!

Steve looked up just as the arrow struck his forehead, he frowned and pulled the plastic arrow with a suction pad at the end from his head. It made a popping sound when he pulled it off.

Glancing towards the hallway he couldn't see anyone but he knew exactly who it was…Drew Barton.

He couldn't help smile at the kids antics, he was in to everything and even talked more than Tony, if that were possible. The boy was only six years old, he had lived at the tower with the rest of the Avengers for the past five years. Steve sighed deeply as he though about back then, when they had found him.

It wasn't really a happy memory, especially for Clint.

_**5 years earlier**_

Fury stormed into the Avengers tower, he bypassed everyone and headed straight for Clint. The archer looked around at everyone as they all thought the same thing, _what the hell had he done now_.

Fury had pulled him aside and told him they had news about his brother Barney. Clint's eyes had immediately darkened and Natasha being his partner had already started making her way towards them. She hated that look and would do anything to take it away. Sometimes she just wanted to shoot Fury, the man just seemed to know when everyone was feeling good, relaxed and happy, then show up and blow it all to hell.

Barney had been spotted in Manhattan and he thought Clint should know, he knew the history between the brothers. He also knew that Barney was a criminal not just his attempted murder of his own brother but in getting involved with all the wrong people and most of the ones he got involved with were the ones SHIELD were trying to bring down.

Clint had gone on lock down, showing no emotion whatsoever, it was like Loki all over again. Natasha had pleaded with him to talk to her but even she couldn't get through to him.

It had ended quickly though. The team, without Clint's approval had followed him to his brothers location and what they found was not what they had expected.

Clint was kneeling next to his brother with both hands covering what looked like a bullet wound to the chest, blood seeped through his fingers as he tried to keep the precious liquid from escaping. The others entered and Bruce went straight into doctor mode.

Barney didn't make it, but his last words to his brother were, "bet you wish you got here first?" Clint's hate fuelled rage had dissolved when he saw his brother, covered in blood, dying, he realised then that they were nothing alike, because Clint still cared, even with all the hate and anger he felt, Barney was still his brother.

Barney has whispered something to Bruce before the light disappeared from his eyes, Clint broke down, throwing his beloved weapon across the room, it crashed into the wall with a loud bang.

That's when they heard it. Crying.

Tony and Steve had gone to check while Natasha tried to get through to her partner. When the guys walked back in carrying a baby boy, about a year old, Natasha was gob smacked.

Bruce walked over to Clint, put his hand on his shoulder in comfort and told him what his brothers last words were. _Look after my son…Drew_.

Clint had looked up at the baby in Steve's arms and his eyes widened. The kid was his double, blue eyes and dirty blond hair. And when he finally noticed Clint, the little boy smiled and reached his tiny hands out to him.

And that was all it took. Clint in three strides had scooped the boy into his arms and started talking to him, telling him everything would be alright. Then he started humming a song he remembered from when he was little. The other Avengers had smiled and knew at that moment, they had another Avenger joining them.

Present Day

Steve smiled remembering the 3am feedings and nappy changes, then the one time Tony was left with Drew, he had ended up pee'd on, poop'd on and spewed on. Everyone had laughed so hard there were tears, Tony hadn't found it funny at all and told them he wouldn't watch the kid until he could eat, pee and poop on his own. Then marched to his room for a shower.

Steve stared at the plastic arrow with a smile on his face, Drew was so much like Clint it was scary. He placed the arrow on the table and made his way to his room. The young archer had already took him out.

He wondered if Drew had managed to sneak up on the assassins yet. That would be a sight to behold.

* * *

He made his way silently through the halls of the Avengers tower. Keeping close to the walls and peeking round corners as he reached them for any activity. He glanced down at his high-tech watch that Tony had made especially for him and saw two blue dots in the training room, that would probably be Uncle Clint and Aunt Tasha. Another blue dot was on the floor above him, that was probably Bruce. Tony was on the floor below tinkering with his cars or the Iron Man suit. And he's already managed to take out Steve with an arrow to the forehead.

He clicked the button on his quiver and grabbed an arrow, he had his own foldable bow and snapped it out to its full form as he made his way toward the gym. He was like a shadow, blending in with the background and made his way to the door where the two blue dots were.

Already knowing if he pushed the door open they would hear him, he crouched down next to the vent near the floor, he was just a big a fan of the vents as his Uncle was. Tony had even made a few so they were easily accessible for the younger Barton. Clint was fine with this as Jarvis would always be able to tell them where the youngster was.

He opened the panel and folded his bow away and climbed inside. He moved through the vent for a few meters and stopped when he reached another panel with slats. Opening them slowly he watched in awe as his Uncle and Aunt sparred with each other. Both of them flipping and spinning around each other, any hits that managed to connect were brushed off easily. Drew knew they probably did hurt but they were that used to it that it didn't even bother them. He hoped one day he'd be just as good.

Reaching back he grabbed the bow and snapped it back out again, aiming the arrow at the back of Uncle Clint's head he breathed deeply and waited for the right time to fire.

The two assassins were starting to tire, they had sparred for over and hour and both were covered in sweat from the workout. Natasha managed to get the upper hand when Clint seemed distracted for a second, she used this to her advantage and Clint quickly found himself staring up at the ceiling. Natasha frowned at him and was about to ask what had him distracted when her quick reflexes kicked in and she caught the plastic arrow midair, an inch from Clint's head.

Clint looked at the arrow then narrowed his gaze at the vent. "Drew…." He was smiling as he sat up though.

He could already hear the kid retreating out the vent. He jumped to his feet and followed, Natasha stood shaking her head at the two. They really were as bad as each other.

Clint spotted Drew disappear round the corner and took off in a sprint to catch up. As he rounded the corner he was caught off guard, Drew stood facing him with his arrow draw and ready to fire.

Drew smirked, Clint grinned. The older Barton ducked and flipped to the left as the arrow passed over his head, then he ran forward ducking into a roll as another arrow flew by his face. He had to admit he was damn proud, the kid had skills. Another arrow was fired towards him and he sprung backwards on to his hands and flipped upside down, landing in a crouch.

Drew couldn't help his jaw hanging from his Uncle's lightning fast moves. He grabbed his last arrow and started backing up, he froze when he bumped into something hard. He knew he was in trouble when he looked at his watch to see a blue dot flashing right behind him. With his own lightening fast moves he ducked and twisted round before sliding between Tony's legs and coming up behind him on his knees. The arrow loosened and smacked Tony in the right butt cheek before he even managed to turn round.

Clint burst out laughing and grabbed the boy in a hug. Then swinging him in the air and smiling at the joyful whoops he gave while holding his bow up like a trophy.

Tony stood rubbing his injured cheek and glared at the two. "Really? How old are you?"

Clint just shrugged as Drew answered the question. "I'm six years old Uncle Tony and your just really old, your even starting to forget things."

Tony glared. "I'm not old…..I'm a young thing, in my pride….just ask Pepper." He waggled his brows suggestively.

Both Barton's scrunched their faces up. "Ewwww….." They said in unison before laughing and heading towards the kitchen.

Tony looked up to the ceiling before following. "What did I do to deserve this…..?"

Shaking his head and heading after the two Barton's, Tony couldn't help be awed by the boys skills, he was glad Jarvis had it all recorded.

He'd just watch it later.

The End...?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don not own the Avengers, only my character Drew Barton, who is just so cute.

Author's Note: I hadn't planned on writing more to this but with the very nice reviews and alerts I got I figured I would keep it going.

Thanks to **kritters03**, **Kai-Aala **and **Nerdfighterhello**.

Tony smiled to himself as he worked on his latest project. It was coming up to Drew's birthday and he had the most amazing idea for the boys present. He'd spent the last two weeks working on it and just hoped he'd get it finished in time.

No one was giving anything away, even Steve had managed to hide what he'd bought from Jarvis and his hidden camera's that littered the tower.

Tony couldn't believe that Drew had been with them for six years, it seemed like only yesterday he was getting peed and pooped on. But here they were, celebrating the kids seventh birthday and Tony knew the rest of the team wouldn't change a thing either. The kid was part of them now, he was their mini Hawk, the littlest Avenger. Tony wiped the sweat from his forehead and put the welding tool down. He knew Barton would probably kill him but it would be worth it to see the kids beaming smile.

He stood up from his work bench and headed upstairs for a drink, when he entered the kitchen he saw Clint standing at the cooker, and next to him was a spiky blonde haired boy barely noticeable over the worktop.

"Hey Uncle Tony." Drew greeted as soon as he saw him.

"Hey little man. What you up to?"

Drew pointed to Clint. "Uncle Clint is making me homemade pancakes, you want some?" He offered. Not noticing Clint glaring at Stark and shaking his head.

"Hmmm…yeah I think I will. Thank you Drew." He replied, smirking at the archer. "I'll have three, if you don't mind, Feathers."

Clint just growled at the nickname but grabbed more ingredients to make Tony's. It took a few minutes for the rest of Drew's to be finished and Clint let him put his own syrup on it. But after seeing the amount the kid covered the pancakes with he was wondering if that had been such a good idea.

Drew made his way out of the kitchen. "Thanks Uncle Clint. I'm going to go watch a film with Uncle Steve, okay?"

Clint nodded and waved, then turned to glare at the man next to him. "Here…." He pushed the plate towards Tony. Tony smiled in thanks, ignoring the look from the other man.

"Just tell me what you're making him Tony." Clint was getting annoyed with the billionaire. He wanted to know what he was making, Drew had asked a while ago for his own iron man suit and Clint really hoped that wasn't what the man was making the younger Barton.

"It's a surprise Clint, you'll see when he does." He shoved a mouthful of pancake into his mouth. "Hmmm…these are good."

Clint's eye twitched.

"Tony…." He said threateningly.

"Barton….." Tony couldn't keep his face straight though. "Look….he'll love it….you'll love it. Lets leave it at that."

Clint was frustrated, he didn't want Drew getting hurt. And he could imagine what trouble the kid would get into with an iron man suit.

"Fine….but I swear if it's anything dangerous Tony, I will hurt you." He promised, and walked towards his and Natasha's room.

Tony rubbed the back of his neck. _Jeez, the archer really needed to get laid_.

Tony shoved another mouthful of pancakes into his mouth. "Hell I'll marry him if he kept making these pancakes." He muttered to himself and headed back down to his lab.

* * *

It was a few days later, everyone gathered in the large living room. Presents were piled high on the table and Drew was looking up at the huge mountain before him.

They were shocked when Jarvis announced that Thor had arrived. Before they could say a word the booming voice echoed down the halls.

"Where is the littlest archer? I come baring gifts for this joyous day of celebration." Thor walked into the room and found himself with a young child in his arms, hugging him.

"Uncle Thor, you came." He smiled widely.

Thor laughed and squeezed the young archer. "Of course, young Barton. I would not miss it."

The others all greeted the god, all of them getting the same hug that Drew had received.

"I am happy to return to see my friends again. It has been too long." He told them.

Drew smiled at his family and his gaze drifted back to the mountain of presents. He glanced back at Clint who gave him and encouraging nod. "Go ahead. Open them."

Drew didn't need to be told twice. He pulled the first one down to the floor and looked at the name on the sticker. This one was from Uncle Steve. He ripped it open and grinned when he found a kids size punching bag.

He jumped up and hugged Steve. "Thank you Uncle Steve, I love it." Steve glanced around the others and smiled. Now he could relax.

The next present was from Bruce. He ripped it open with same ferocity he did with Steve's. He smiled when he saw the junior chemistry set, Bruce had promised to show him some cool experiments. He thanked Bruce and went to the next.

Thor had gotten him a replica hammer. Drew jumped up with the hammer in hand and started to wave it about. "This is so cool, thanks Thor."

Thor nodded. The next was from Natasha. "This is so awesome, thanks Aunt Tasha." He held the box containing the assassins special spy kit. He opened it up to see the cool items inside. It had night vision, a kids gun with silencer attached (not a real gun, of course), a special phone, handcuffs and black outfit.

Clint arched an eyebrow at Tasha and she just shrugged in return. The kid wanted to be like them so bad, at least this way they could watch what he did.

It was Tony and Clint's left. Drew went for Tony's first. The box was huge, bigger than him. He ripped the paper off and stood gob smacked at what he found.

Tony knew how much Drew loved his Uncle Clint, he really was more like his dad. So Tony had decided to make Drew an Avenger uniform, similar to Clint's, he also made him a new foldable bow, and made a mini motorbike with Drew's name inscribed on the side of it.

Everyone stood jaws gaping. "This is so awesome, thanks Uncle Tony." He ran over and hugged the billionaire tightly.

Tony glanced at Clint who in turn arched an eyebrow at him. But he had a smile on his face, Tony sighed in relief.

He then turned to his Uncle Clint's present. He ran his fingers over the paper before deciding where to start. When he ripped it open and found a brown box, he looked at it in confusion. Then peeling the tape off the top he pulled open the box and peered inside. He glanced back at his Uncle in confusion. In the bottom of the box sat a small pet's bed, a bowl, leash, a toy and puppy food.

Drew raised hopeful eyes to Clint and once he saw the smile he launched himself at his Uncle. "Really? Really…I can get a puppy?"

Clint laughed and nodded. "Yeah, we can go pick one today if you want?"

"Woohoo!" Drew jumped around the room, smiling and cheering.

Everyone couldn't help laugh at the kid, he was a bundle of constant energy.

Natasha moved to stand next to Clint. "Did you speak to Tony about a dog in the tower?" She already guessed the answer before he told her. "I spoke to Pepper and she thought it was a great idea." He smiled.

Everyone knew if Pepper was on your side Tony didn't have any say in the matter. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"I can't believe he is seven."

"Me neither." He agreed. It was true what they said, kids grow up so fast.

He nudged her in the side. "Pepper is going to bring the pup in with her."

Natasha looked confused. "Did you not say you were going to take him out to get one?" He nodded. "Yeah but she is bringing the pup he wanted in the first place."

"Ahhh…" She understood now, Drew had pointed out a Siberian Husky pup that need a home. Pepper was obviously away on a fake meeting and intended to bring the pup back with her. _Sneaky_.

Clint made his way over to the group and scooped Drew up and started to tickle him mercilessly. "Help….Uncle Tony, Thor, Steve, Bruce….help me!" He giggled uncontrollably, reaching out to his uncles to save him.

It was Thor who finally gave in. "I will save you young Barton." He reached down and pulled Clint over his shoulder, the archer let out a yelp of surprise as he was carried to the couch. Drew couldn't stop laughing and clapping at Thor for rescuing him. The god returned to the boy's side and bowed.

The team laughed as Clint scowled from his place on the couch. "I'll remember that….don't you worry."

It was a few hours later that Drew was testing out his mini motorbike. Tony had revamped a whole floor just for the kid to play around in, it was made to look like the roads in the city and had real working traffic lights. The youngster had pulled on his black and silver helmet, his leather jacket with Barton printed on the back, and wore Clint's leather fingerless gloves for driving.

The kid was over the moon with his presents.

When Jarvis announced that Pepper had returned Clint got everyone to head back upstairs.

As soon as they stepped out of the elevator Drew had his hands full with a little fluff ball. When the pup had finally stopped licking his face he smiled in delight. "Oh my god….you got Kiana….he's the one I wanted." He exclaimed.

Clint and Pepper smiled. "You like him?"

They hadn't even needed to ask, Drew ran over and gave them both a huge hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou…"

They laughed as they watched the kid chase the pup around the living room, yup things just got more interesting in the Avengers tower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Second Chances 3**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers...sadly :( ...the things I could do ;)

**Authors Note**: Thanks to those who have reviewed and I really hope you enjoy this chapter, bit more action in this one.

"Come on Drew, you can do better than that."

Drew kicked his right leg out meeting nothing but air, then he threw a punch at his uncle's face, it was easily dodged but he knew he wasn't trying to land a hit yet, he was just warming up. They had been in the gym for nearly an hour just practicing, his uncle wanted him to be able to defend himself, and with the type of enemies they tended to make he wanted to prepare him.

Clint held up his hands signalling Drew to stop, he did and sighed drawing in a deep breath.

They smiled at each other and Clint nodded to the younger Barton.

Clint almost laughed as he found himself having to keep up with his nephews flurry of punches and kicks, the eleven year old was a natural and had soaked up everything Clint taught him, as well as his time spent with Natasha and sometimes Steve. The Cap had been wary of training with the youngster but when he saw how fast the kid moved he had agreed, he still took it easy on him, the kid was only eleven after all, but sometimes he had to admit he found himself having to keep up.

Drew was constantly surprising them with new moves and showing off with acrobatics, courtesy of his Uncle's training.

Clint grinned when Drew got a kick to the side of his knee, it didn't buckle but it put him off balance, the eleven year old took full advantage and slid between Clint's legs and stuck his leg out to the back of his uncle's knee. This time Clint did go down, but he went down laughing.

Drew smiled as he jumped up quickly and pumped his fist in the air, then launched himself backwards, landing out his outstretched hands and flipping lightly onto his feet, Clint smirked and pulled himself to his feet, _show off_, he thought with a smile.

Clint couldn't believe it had been ten years, he saw the boy as his own and knew that Drew thought of him as his dad, he knew he wasn't, they had spoken about his dad Barney, on a few occasions. Clint didn't tell him the whole truth of course, only what he thought the kid needed to know, his dad loved him and had been hurt by some bad men, then Clint had hunted them down.

Really, that was all he needed to know.

"You okay Uncle Clint?" Drew asked after seeing the faraway look on his face.

"Yeah, sorry. Just getting a bit sentimental there." Clint smiled and lifted the boy up onto his shoulders, it was time to get some food. Drew giggled as he was heaved into the air and then deposited onto his Uncles shoulders, he raised his hands in the air, silently cheering as they made their way down the hall. He started laughing in excitement when Clint suddenly sprinted the rest of the way and into the kitchen. They were both laughing as they entered the room and stopped when they realised they were being watched. Natasha and Pepper were preparing breakfast.

Natasha was giving Clint a look. One he was familiar with, and he took his life into his own hands and blew her a kiss.

Her eyes narrowed, his twinkled in amusement.

"Hi Aunt Tasha, hi Aunt Pepper, we were just finished sparring." Drew told them. "And guess what? I whooped his butt."

Natasha snorted. "Wouldn't be hard." She mumbled under her breath, Clint shot her a glare and she smiled back innocently, then high fived Drew as he hopped up onto the counter.

"What are you making?" Clint asked smelling something delicious being cooked.

"A little of everything, we couldn't really decide." Natasha said.

"Tony wanted pancakes, Bruce wanted French toast and Steve asked for a fry up." Pepper explained as she put on more bacon.

The two boys grinned. "Sounds good to us."

Natasha shook her head at the pair of them, they sat side by side, making the same facial expressions and motions with their hands. She had noticed that when Clint and Drew sparred the boy used most of Clint's moves that he'd been taught, they just came naturally to him. They were both amazing with a bow and arrow and the sarcasm was a mixture of both Clint and Tony.

_God help them all_.

Everyone started arriving within minutes of the food being served onto plates, it was funny how that happened Natasha thought. They all sat around the large dining table and thanked Pepper and Natasha for cooking it for them.

They weren't a conventional family by any means but they were family, they looked out for one another and everyone one of them was overly protective of young Drew.

The huskie sat next to the table beside Drew with his own bowl, but he would take the small offerings Drew would sneak to him when he thought no one was watching. Drew started laughing when Kiana started licking his fingers, everyone turned to look at him but it was Clint that spoke.

"Drew what have I told you about feeding him bacon and greasy foods, it will make him sick."

Drew ducked his head but smiled when he saw those blue eyes of his huskie staring up at him, pleading. "I'm sorry, but he really likes it and I don't give him that much."

"Well if he throws up, you will be cleaning it kid." Tony pointed out.

Drew frowned and made a disgusted face. "Sorry boy, that's enough…for now." He whispered.

* * *

It was a few hours after breakfast that the Avengers got a call, there was an accident nearby and although it wasn't their usual gig, they were happy to help any way they could, they would help the emergency crews get people out and Bruce would be happy to use his medical skills instead of his smashing skills for a change.

Drew gave a pout. "Why can't I go?" He whined, he knew he sounded like a spoilt kid but he wanted to help too.

Clint crouched down in front of him and gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry bud, it's still too dangerous, Pepper is on her way back from her meeting so you won't be here too long on your own, and you have Kiana to keep you company." He stood and squeezed Drew's shoulder. "If you need anything give Jarvis a shout, okay?"

Drew sat on the couch, arm folded over his chest as he watched each of them leave, they all gave him varying looks of sympathy, apart from Tony who told him not to wreck the tower while they were gone. Drew hated being left behind, but then again, he did have the whole tower to himself. He smirked and jumped to his feet. "Come on boy, we can go play." Kiana barked and followed him out of the room.

It was nearly an hour later when Drew was disrupted from working on new fighting moves by Jarvis.

"Young sir, it appears my security system is being breac….." The AI's voice was suddenly cut off.

"Jarvis, Jarvis what's happening?" Drew stopped practicing his new moves and walked over to the device on the wall, it was blank.

Drew swallowed the fear he felt building inside him, Jarvis had said his security was being breached, but by who? Jarvis wasn't exactly one of your everyday security systems. He was invented by Uncle Tony and was one of a kind. The only person that could hack into Jarvis would be Tony or someone with access.

The elevator doors opened and Drew hid just behind the door, he had to see what was happening. His eyes widened when he saw three men piling out of the lift and one of them had a tight grip on Pepper's arm. The one in front barked out orders.

"Check every room, I want to make sure no one is here. We can't afford any mistakes."

The second guy nodded and walked down the other corridor while the third who was holding Pepper followed the first guy.

Drew moved further back and tried to calm himself, he would be no use to Pepper if he panicked. Kiana started growling as the men got closer, Drew put his finger to his lips and watched as the huskie grudgingly did as it was told. Drew moved to the far corner of the gym and pulled open the door, it was just a supply cupboard, filled with practice mitts, extra punch bags, more Matts, and various other things. He motioned for Kiana to follow him inside, there was one of his hidey holes at the back of the cupboard, and it was well hidden and would take him to Uncle Tony's secured lab.

He would get Kiana safe then come back for Pepper, they obviously needed her for something and he would also have to find a way to contact his family, without Jarvis' help.

He heard the door to the gym open just as he pulled the secret door closed, his heart was thumping in his chest. Well he did always ask to be a part of the Avengers, now he just had to prove he's got what it takes.

It took a few minutes to get to Tony's lab, he made sure Kiana was safe in his special room which had a bed, food and water. He would worry about the toilet later. This room was secure and ran separate from Jarvis, Tony had told him this room was to be used in extreme cases if there was any danger and none of them were there. It would keep him safe. Well right now it was going to keep Kiana safe while he went back for Pepper.

Drew grabbed a few things he thought he might need and as he was heading back to one of his vents, he spotted his new bow Uncle Tony had been working on. It would make things easier, he wouldn't have to go all the way back to his room for his other bow. He made his decision and grabbed the bow and some of the new arrows and headed into the vent.

Drew stopped when he neared the vent that would take him out into the living room, he heard the man's voice drifting up to him as he got closer. Moving as quietly as he could, he stopped when he could look through the vent cover and nearly gasped as one of the men walked right past him. Drew peeked out and saw two of the men there, the other was probably still searching the rooms, it was a massive tower after all.

The guy that seemed to be in charge was talking to someone on the phone while the other paced back and forth, his gaze scanning the room and also watching Pepper who was now tied to one of the dining chairs. Drew's eyes narrowed when he noticed blood on her lip, one of those ass hats had hit Pepper, now they were definitely going to pay.

Pulling out his bow he twisted so he was on his knees and grabbed one of the arrows, he'd wisely kept the bow in full form so it didn't make any noise when it snapped open. Drew took a deep breath and aimed the first arrow at the man pacing, the other had ventured just out of his range so he didn't have a clear shot.

Pepper's eyes were scanning the room, she knew Drew was still in the tower and was hoping he was hiding away somewhere safe. But deep down she knew he was too much like his Uncle and would be trying to save her.

Pepper was mentally kicking herself for getting caught unaware. They must have been following her and once she'd parked the car in the main garage at the bottom of the tower they had attacked. The man who had left bruises on her left arm had pointed a gun at her head and demanded she take them to the top of the tower, where she, Tony and the rest of the Avengers stayed.

The balding man with the scar over his right eyebrow was the one in charge, he had stood in front of her, his breath making her want to throw up and told her to disable Jarvis. She knew she should have fought back, but the gun that had dug into the back of her head was reason enough not to argue.

What they didn't know was that she had only disabled Jarvis' voice, he would still see what was happening and be able to send that information to Tony.

She just hoped he got here soon.

"What do you want?" Pepper asked, she still had no idea why they were here.

The leader walked over and back-handed her, Pepper couldn't help but cry out as her head snapped to the left with the force of the blow.

"I thought I told you to be quiet." He growled, clenching his hand into a fist and turned away from her to the other guy. "Frank go find out what is taking Benji so long. He should have been back by now."

Frank nodded and headed out to find their missing comrade. The leader turned back to Pepper and grinned. "Maybe we should have a little fun while we wait, hmm. You are a very attractive woman Ms Potts."

Pepper tried not to show the fear that was coursing through her.

"Mr Stark should keep the things he treasures a little better protected, now we were only here for some weapon my employer wants back, but I think you would be a much better deal. We could hold you for ransom, I'm sure Tony Stark would pay whatever price we ask for to get you back." He finished by trailing his fingers down Peppers cheek, over the red mark he had left from hitting her.

Pepper struggled against the cuffs holding her wrists secure to the chair, the man laughed at her attempts and moved to grip her hair when he heard a strange sound and suddenly screamed in agony as an arrow imbedded itself in the back of his thigh. He dropped to the ground in agony, trying desperately to see what the hell had hit him.

"Drew."

The last thing he expected to see was a kid climbing out of one of the vents in the wall, a bow in his right hand and two arrows held tightly in his left.

Drew moved quickly to Pepper's side and glared at the man on the floor as he walked by. The injured man suddenly lunged upwards towards Drew, but a well-placed kick to the man's thigh had him dropping like a stone with a shout of pain.

The young archer quickly picked the locks on the cuffs and let them drop to the floor with a clang.

"Come on Pepper, we need to go." Drew folded his bow and secured it to the spot on his back before taking Pepper's hand and dragging her from the room.

They had just turned the corner heading to Tony's lab when they were spotted. It was Frank, he shouted a curse and ran after them, Drew pushed Pepper ahead of him and turned, snapping his bow out to full form and aiming an arrow in the next breath, he let the arrow fly just as the man rounded the corner, and it caught him in the arm. Frank shouted and clutched the bloody wound then raised the gun and fired.

Drew ducked and turned to follow Pepper, he almost made it when a bullet skimmed by his head. He froze and turned slowly his hands held out at his sides.

"Drop the bow kid." Came the pained grunt.

Drew's eyes widened and he did as he was told, the bow clattered to the floor, followed by the one arrow he had left.

Frank smirked as he moved closer, keeping his eye on the kid. This was meant to be an easy job, in and out Tam had said, get the weapon and be out before anyone realised they were even there. This had just went to shit pretty quickly.

As he got closer to the kid he couldn't believe how young he was, he looked about ten. What shocked him even more was that the kid was smiling at him, he stopped and went to turn around when something sharp was suddenly digging into his back, he froze.

"I suggest you drop the gun." Came a voice from behind him in barely contained anger.

Frank sighed and let the gun fall from his hand, he was quickly manhandled to the nearest wall and slammed against it. The man that had spoken was twisting his injured arm roughly behind his back.

Grunting at the treatment and more than a little scared, Frank glanced behind him. The man he recognised as Captain America looked ready to hurt him, another man stood next to him, he didn't know that one, he was trying to calm the Captain down. Then there was a woman with red hair, she picked up his gun and emptied the bullets into her hand. She then walked over to the boy and crouched in front of him, she spoke softly to him before pulling him into a hug.

"You alright Drew?" Clint asked as he pushed the man towards Steve. "Can you take care of this piece of crap Cap?"

"With pleasure Clint." Steve responded and grabbed Frank by the arm and dragged him back towards the main room.

Clint walked over to Drew and lifted him up, the youngster wrapped his arms around his Uncles neck and clung to him. Clint rubbed his hand up and down his back soothingly, he would never forget the fear he felt when Tony had gotten the message from Jarvis that three men had gotten into the tower by using Pepper and that Drew was trying to save her.

He should have known better, when they had arrived back at the tower, Tony giving Clint a lift then they had split up, Tony heading for Pepper and Clint for Drew.

He had smiled when he saw one of the guys struggling to stand with an arrow buried in his thigh. Then he'd heard a gunshot and ran until he found the man standing with his gun aimed at his unarmed nephew.

Clint felt Drew's tears soak into his t-shirt, he knew the kid was probably terrified but he had still managed to take out one of the men and get Pepper to safety. He couldn't be more proud.

"I-is Pepper okay?" Drew sniffed and pulled back from his Uncle, wiping the tears away with his sleeve.

"I'm fine Drew, thanks to you." Pepper was suddenly next to him and pulled him to her, he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed.

"I'm glad you're okay." He told her, his small hands touching the bruise on her cheek. "I'm sorry."

Pepper shook her head and pulled him into another hug. "You have nothing to be sorry for, you saved me Drew. Thank you."

Drew ducked his head embarrassed and looked up to see Tony standing next to Pepper and Natasha. The billionaire was in front of him in two steps and wrapped him in a massive hug, Drew was surprised to see his Uncle's eyes glistening with tears.

"Thank you Drew." Tony told him. Drew nodded and turned back to Clint.

"What happens now?" He asked.

"Now we get the police, they will be going to jail for a long time." Clint explained.

They headed back towards the room where the two men were being held. Drew frowned when he saw them. "What about the third guy?"

It was Jarvis that answered his question. "I took the liberty of using the new sleeping agent Mister Stark has added to my security system and locked him in one of the rooms he was searching."

Tony chuckled. "Show me the way Jarvis." He turned to Clint. "I will go and get him."

Clint nodded and walked into the room. The two men practically shrank backwards as he walked towards them, then he smiled as he realised it wasn't him they were scared of, it was Drew. Clint chuckled, his nephew was already making a name for himself.

It was a few hours later when things started to settle down, the men had been taken into custody, the Avengers were back in the tower and Drew was sprawled out on the couch with Kiana next to him. The huskie hadn't let the kid out of his sight as soon as he was out of that room.

Clint leaned back in the chair and sighed, he gave a small smile to Natasha when she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"You alright?" She asked, her eyes flashing in concern.

Clint nodded and squeezed her hand. "Yeah, just gave me a bit of a fright. You know?"

She nodded in agreement. "Yes. But he handled himself well, we have very dangerous lives Clint. Someone or something will always be trying to hurt us, all we can do is be prepared to fight. You should be proud of him."

Clint chuckled and glanced over at his sleeping nephew. "I am, I just wish he didn't have to fight. That he could be a normal kid. I know it isn't possible with our wacky lives, but you never know, maybe one day."

Natasha smiled. "Maybe."

Clint grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap, she arched a questioning eyebrow at him. He just smiled and pulled her in for a kiss.

Drew kept his eyes closed and smiled to himself when he heard them talking, maybe one day he wouldn't have to fight but right now he was quite happy to keep on training and would gladly kick anyone's ass that tried to hurt his family.

He was Drew Barton, the littlest archer and future Avenger.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers…only Drew Barton is my creation, hehe and no you can't have him :)

Authors Note: This chapter is a little more angsty, but don't worry Drew is just as cute as ever and no one dies.

Clint is injured during one of their missions and Drew finds out his Uncle isn't as invincible as he thought. Drew is aged about twelve.

* * *

Drew tried to peek his head in the door but was once again shooed back out. He huffed and folded his arms across his chest, leaning back against the wall outside his Aunt and Uncles room. Steve stood outside the door like a guard, a gigantic wall keeping Drew out. The Cap shot the younger Barton a sympathetic look and glanced over his shoulder into the room.

Concern coloured his features as he took in the frantic movements of Bruce in full doctor mode, Natasha stood on the other side of the bed, a white knuckle grip on Clint's hand as he forced himself to breathe through the pain while Bruce removed the bullet from his side. It didn't appear to have hit anything but the archer had lost a lot of blood and refused to go to SHIELD, his stubbornness coming out in full force when they had tried to convince him it was for the best.

They had given up in the end.

Steve turned back to face the younger archer and frowned, the boy had vanished. He groaned in frustration when he realised Drew would be heading for the vents to find out what was happening.

"Jarvis, can you let Tony know that Drew might be heading for one of the vents that will take him into Clint's room." Steve was already moving down the corridor in search of the youngster.

"I will inform Mr Stark, Captain Rogers." Came the AI's voice.

"Thanks."

Steve headed towards the training room, he was sure that's where the nearest vent was.

Drew waited until Steve had disappeared around the corner before sneaking out of his hiding spot, he tip toed towards the door and was about to enter when Tony was suddenly in front of him. Drew stamped his foot in frustration and was guided away down the hall by Tony.

"Uncle Tony what's going on? Why won't anyone let me see Uncle Clint?" The younger Barton looked angry and upset all at once.

Tony sighed and stopped Drew with a hand on his shoulder before he crouched down in front of him. At twelve the kid was still small for his age but Tony knew that was what threw people off, the kid was deadly in a fight as he had proven the year before. But still they tried to protect him as much as they could.

"Your Uncle got hurt Drew." When Drew's eyes widened in shock, Tony quickly added. "But he'd going to be alright, trust me."

Drew turned to look back towards his Uncles' door, he wanted so badly to run towards it and see him for himself, to make sure he was alright. But the other part of him just wanted to run and hide, wait until everything was back to normal and his Uncle was better. The younger Barton knew that his Uncle had been hurt before, whether it was bruised ribs, a broken arm or leg, or cuts and bruises on his face. Clint had always tried to protect him, he would tell him that Aunt Tasha or Uncle Steve would take over for a day or two because he was getting to good for him, or he would let Drew fire his bow and show him how to do the trickier shots and it would give him a rest and allow him to take it easy as Bruce commanded. Drew would never argue, he could tell when his Uncle favoured his right side or wouldn't put much weight on his leg.

His Uncle never wanted to burden him with knowing about his injuries, or maybe he just didn't like to be thought of as weak in front of his nephew.

Tony squeezed Drew's shoulder and was caught by surprise when the youngster was suddenly hugging him tightly. Tony wrapped his arms around Drew and lifted him up. It still shocked him with how light the kid was, but he knew for a fact the kid ate just as much as his Uncle, if not more.

He turned and spotted Steve heading towards him and shook his head, the super soldier came to a stop next to them and rubbed his hand up and down Drew's back in comfort. They were both shocked when Drew started crying, his body shaking against Tony's.

"Is Uncle….Clint….going to….die?" Drew stuttered while tears streamed down his cheeks.

"No he's not." Came Natasha's voice from behind them.

Drew was suddenly struggling to get put down, which Tony did immediately and watched as the deadly assassin scooped the young boy up and wrapped him in a comforting hug. The two men stood back and watched them take comfort in each other.

They smiled when Natasha started speaking softly in Russian to Drew, he responded quietly back to her, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand.

Natasha gave both Tony and Steve a nod of thanks before heading back towards her and Clint's room. She lowered him to the ground just outside the door and gave his hand a squeeze before opening the door.

"You promise he's okay?" Drew asked before turning to see Bruce coming out of the room.

Natasha nodded and Bruce gave him a small smile. "He'll be okay Drew, just needs plenty of rest. I'll leave you in charge of seeing he does that, alright?"

Drew almost stood to attention and nodded. "You can count on me Uncle Bruce."

Bruce smiled and nodded to Natasha before heading to get a drink, he had a feeling Tony and Steve would be doing the same.

Drew stood frozen in front of Natasha, he wanted to go in but his feet just wouldn't cooperate. Natasha placed her hand on his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. Then guided him into the room. Drew's eyes widened when he saw his Uncle sitting up in the bed with pillows bundled behind his back for support, he could see the white bandages covering his abdomen and swallowed down the fear that was building up inside him when he saw some of the bloody towels Bruce had probably used to stop the bleeding in the trash.

Clint winced as he sat up straighter and patted the bed. "Come here Drew."

Drew was frozen for only a second then ran to his Uncle's side, he climbed carefully onto the bed and was immediately pulled into a warm embrace by Clint. He was still in pain but he pushed that to the side as he comforted his nephew, who was shaking in his arms.

"I'm okay buddy…..I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere." Clint told him and kissed the top of Drew's head.

Natasha smiled at him from the end of the bed, then walked around to the other side of the bed. She reached over and ran her fingers through Drew's soft blonde hair and smiled when he leaned into her touch. Within minutes and the boy was fast asleep curled into Clint's side.

"He was really worried." Natasha spoke softly, not wanting to wake the younger Barton.

"I'm okay Tasha." Clint told her, his eyes flickered to hers before falling back on the sleeping child in his arms.

"You better be, or I will kick your ass." She told him seriously, he saw the fear in her eyes though and gave her a nod. He'd saw that same fear in her eyes when she realised he'd been hit.

It was never good when any of them got hurt, it just seemed to happen to Clint more than the rest of them. Something Natasha had grown to hate. She knew Clint could take care of himself but over the past eleven years she had found herself worrying more. It wouldn't just be her or the other Avengers he would be leaving, it would be Drew. And she didn't want to think what that would do to him. He'd lost so much already.

"Are you alright?" Clint asked.

Natasha stared into those blue eyes and nodded. She turned back to watch Drew snuggle closer to Clint, the archer tilted his head at her almost as if he'd just read her thoughts and come to a conclusion.

"You don't have to worry."

Natasha arched her eyebrow at him. "Seriously? After what happened today?"

Clint glanced down at the blonde haired boy next to him and sighed. "Natasha, with what we do there is the possibility that something could happen to any one of us. I'm just thankful that Drew has a bigger family now. There are lots of people that will look out for him."

"Clint…..he worships you. And you really think he'd get by if something happened to you?" Natasha couldn't keep the fear out of her voice.

Clint squeezed her hand. "I'm not planning on checking out Tasha, I'm just saying I'm glad he isn't alone."

She nodded and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I was thinking about something, and I wanted to run it past you first." Natasha waited for him to continue and was surprised to see the serious expression on his face.

"I was thinking of asking Tony and Pepper to be Drew's god parents."

Natasha looked surprised, she hadn't been expecting that. But it did make sense.

"I think they would love that."

Clint smiled and pulled her closer so their lips could touch. Natasha climbed into the bed and rested her head against his chest. The steady thump of his heart against her ear made her smile, she closed her eyes and let the sound wash over her and fell into a comforting sleep. Clint kissed the top of her head, then Drew's before sleep claimed him too.

Tony came by to check on them before heading to bed, Pepper had already said goodnight to everyone and he could tell she was worried about Clint, the archer had a lot of people who worried about him now and Tony knew Clint would probably never get used to that, Tony hadn't either at first but Pepper had helped him. As long as you had someone important in your life, you always fought to get back to them and Tony knew that was why Clint hadn't wanted to go to SHIELD, well one of the reasons anyway. Clint wanted to come home and see that Drew was alright and the things they fought for were worth it, to keep him safe.

Tony smiled at the sight that greeted him, Clint lay in the middle with Drew curled against his left side and Natasha on his right with her head pillowed on his chest.

"It's rude to stare Tony." Clint spoke quietly so as not to wake them.

Tony smiled and leaned against the door. "Couldn't help it, you how much I love you. It can just never be." The billionaire tried not to laugh at the glare he received. "How you feeling?" He went on seriously.

Clint wrapped his arm around Drew and pulled him closer. "Better now."

Tony smirked. "Well I'm glad you're okay, but you really have to stop scaring everyone so much. We've gotten kinda attached, you know?"

"You really do love me." Clint smirked. Tony scoffed and walked over, he placed a hand on Clint's shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze. "You'll never know how much."

Tony almost jumped when Natasha spoke. "Would you two shut up and go to sleep."

Clint and Tony glanced at each other and chuckled. The red-haired assassin hadn't even opened her eyes.

"Good night Tony." Natasha said with finality, Clint bit his lip to keep from laughing at Tony's hurt expression.

"Goodnight you crazy assassins." Tony walked out shaking his head, man he was glad Natasha was on their side, because she scared the crap out of him on her best day.

He headed down the hall to his and Peppers room. Time for him to get some much needed attention.

* * *

Tony strolled into the living room area with an open plan kitchen and smirked at the two Barton's sprawled across the L-shaped couch. Clint was lying propped up by the cushions and Drew was curled into his side, his small hand resting on the older archer's stomach. Kiana was sleeping soundly on the floor in front of the couch.

The billionaire walked over to Natasha and Steve who were in the process of cooking breakfast. The red-haired assassin raised an eyebrow at Tony in question.

"How's he doing?"

"Clint or Drew?" She asked.

Tony smiled. "Both. He really hasn't left his side has he?"

Steve shook his head and flipped the pancake, it landed on the worktop with a splat. Tony glared while Natasha chuckled.

"That one is yours Cap." Steve grunted at Tony and poured more of the mixture into the pan.

"He's worried about him Tony." Steve explained and frowned as this pancake had stuck to the bottom of the pan. _How the hell did Clint do this_?

Tony sat on one of the high stool in the kitchen and nearly groaned in pleasure at the smell of cooked bacon Romanoff had put on. "I know that Cap."

"Just give him time Tony, he isn't used to seeing Clint badly injured. He'll be okay eventually." The assassin told him and stacked the bacon on the plate. Tony reached over to snag one and got his hand smacked away with a spatula.

"Owww." He glared at the Russian but backed down as soon as he saw the fiery look in her eyes that promised pain.

"So do you know what Clint wanted to talk to me and Pepper about?"

Natasha glanced at over at Steve who was watching curiously. "Yes, but you can just wait Stark."

The billionaire frowned. What could Clint possibly want to tell him? Maybe he wanted to move out? Or maybe he wanted to leave the Avengers? Nah that couldn't be it. He mulled over a few other scenarios before his eyes widened.

"Are you pregnant?"

Steve almost died of shock right then and Tony found himself dodging kitchen utensils. The assassin was ready to kill him, Stark bolted out the door and almost collided with Bruce.

"Watch yourself Bruce, she's hormonal."

Bruce frowned and was about to step into the room when a spoon was flying inches from his face and clattered into the wall behind him.

Natasha's eyes widened. "Sorry Bruce. I'll kill him later."

Banner walked in cautiously and glanced at the sleeping Barton's. _Well_, he thought, _at least he's taking it easy_.

The doctor took the previously vacated seat and smiled at the smell of breakfast. Then frowned at the pile of burnt pancakes. Steve gave him an apologetic look, no one seemed to be able to cook pancakes like Barton.

When it was time to eat Natasha walked over to her boys and ran her fingers through Clint's hair. "Breakfast Clint."

The archer smiled and stretched, then winced as the stitches pulled in his side. Drew was already sitting up, he smelled the food and jumped up quickly, vaulting over the back of the couch so as not to disturb his Uncle. Kiana jumped up and followed, hoping to get some food tossed his way.

"Is that pancakes?" Drew asked then stopped in front of the plate and frowned. _That did not look like his favourite food_.

Steve gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry."

Drew nodded in understanding and grabbed a plate for himself and a plate for Clint. He walked over and placed the pile of food in front of his Uncle and sat down next to him. The huskie sat next to the younger Barton and licked his lips, a bit of bacon was 'accidently' dropped on the floor. Kiana cleaned it up quickly.

Barton shook his head at his nephew then glanced around, frowning. "Where's Tony?"

Steve looked away first clearing his throat, Bruce remained silent but looked over at the red-haired assassin.

Clint arched an eyebrow at his partner. "What did you do?"

Natasha shrugged and took a bite of her breakfast roll, "You may have to rethink asking Stark, he will be dead before the end of the day."

Clint and Drew glanced at each other before turning back. "What did _he_ do?"

Steve decided to take responsibility. "Tony was trying to come up with reason on why you wanted to speak to him and Pepper. One of the reasons he came up with was that Natasha was pregnant."

The archer almost choked on his drink and stared wide eyed at Natasha. She glared back at his silent question. Clint smiled and nodded.

"More food for us then." Drew laughed.

* * *

It was late at night when Tony finally came out of hiding, using Drew as a shield for the first hour until Clint made Natasha promise not to hurt him. She hadn't seemed happy at the suggestion but the archer told her he'd make it up to her, while waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Romanoff had paused to think it over before smiling and leaning in to kiss Clint. Tony wisely kept any comments to himself. Drew headed off to bed not long after with Kiana trailing behind him.

Now as everyone sat around the living room watching television or in Natasha's case, reading. Tony turned to the archer with his 'puppy dog eyes' and Clint tried not to laugh.

Pepper was the one to ask first out of the couple. "So what is it you wanted to ask us Clint?"

Tony glared at her for getting in first then smiled when she turned to look back at him. Pepper frowned and gave him a playful slap on the arm.

Clint moved into a comfier position and reached out to take Natasha's hand, giving it a squeeze before turning to their friends.

"There is something we wanted to ask you, and to be honest I'm not sure why we waited this long." Clint started only to get cut off by Stark. "Oh my god! You're swingers aren't you?" He pulled Pepper close. "No you can't have her."

Bruce and Steve tried desperately not to laugh at the shock plastered on Clint and Natasha's faces. Pepper elbowed Tony in the ribs. "Shut up Tony."

Natasha glared and moved to stand but Clint held her back. Her eyes flashed dangerously. "I'm not sure that arrangement will work now Clint. Stark is a dead man."

The archer chuckled. "Sorry Tony, but I'm in no condition to protect you. Not that I would after that comment."

Tony clamped his mouth shut and hid behind Pepper. The Black Widow smirked and sat back down.

"We want you to be Drew's god parents." Clint told them.

Pepper smiled and walked over to the assassins and gave them both a hug. "Of course we will, we'd be honoured." She glanced over to see Tony still sitting on the couch, his eyes wide. That really wasn't what he'd expected to be asked. "Tony?" Pepper brought him out of his stupor.

"Of course, I mean are you sure?" Tony asked.

Both Clint and Natasha paused, pretending to think about it before smiling at the billionaire. "Wouldn't have asked if we weren't Tony."

The billionaire had to get his emotions under control before walking over to the pair. He shook Clint's hand and smiled. "I won't let you down."

"Didn't even cross my mind Tony." The archer told him truthfully.

It was shortly after that Natasha noticed her partner's head dropping that she stood and rested her hand on his cheek. "Clint, come on. You can't sleep here again."

The archer nodded and allowed her to help him stand. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Clint." Came the reply from the others. Steve excused himself not long after. Pepper smiled and snuggled closer to Tony, the billionaire was still reeling from the news. Tony was always joking around and being a pain in the ass but for the two most paranoid people he had ever met to trust him to watch over the person they cared for the most was something he wasn't used to. This wasn't an Avengers mission where they trusted each other's backs. This was Drew.

"You'll be fine Tony." Bruce spoke up quietly from his chair in the corner, he had been reading, then stopped when he saw the look on the billionaire's face. The doctor knew that Tony didn't think he was worthy of the title, but Bruce knew without a doubt that he was.

"How do you know that?" Tony asked seriously.

"Because Tony, you were already Drew's god parent before ever being asked." Bruce smiled at Tony, it was amazing how many times in the last few hours the billionaire had been rendered speechless.

"Thanks Banner."

* * *

The next day Drew was told about Tony and Pepper. "What does that mean? Does that change things?" The twelve year old asked.

Clint shook his head. "Not really. Just means if anything were to happen, Pepper and Tony are legally your guardians."

"Like you are just now?" Drew continued rubbing Kiana's belly and smiled when he barked.

"Yeah. That okay?" The elder Barton asked.

Drew shrugged and smiled cheekily at his Uncle. "Does that mean I will be related to a billionaire?"

Clint chuckled. "You already are kid."

"Oh yeah." The youngster laughed and high fived Tony as he walked into the room.

"Can I get a car for my birthday Uncle Tony?"

Stark was about to answer when a glare from Clint had him reconsidering his answer.

"We'll see." He told the youngster.

Tony almost backed up a step from the glare the archer was sending him from his place on the couch. Then without warning Stark found himself lying on the floor and staring up at the red-haired assassin.

"Told you I'd get you Stark."

The billionaire groaned as he pulled himself into a sitting position, Natasha stood over him with a triumphant smirk. _Great_, he thought_. Now he just had to survive long enough to become the kid's god parent_.


	5. Chapter 5

Second Chances 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers… (cries uncontrollably)

Authors Note: I'm soooo sorry for the long wait, I am still working on the other stories but as always things have gotten in the way. I was in an accident a few weeks back and it has taken a little longer than I would have liked to get my head on straight and come up with ideas.

Hope you will all forgive me (pretty please) J

This chapter is packed full of fluff…..you have been warned lol

The next will be more action, promise!

Enjoy!

* * *

Focussing on the two targets set out roughly thirty feet in front of him and approximately a meter apart, he drew back both arrows so they made a V shape and felt the familiar pull in his shoulders as his thumb brushed against his cheek. He measured the distance with his eyes and blew out a breath before letting the arrows fly. Watching as the two arrows smacked into the centre of both targets.

Drew pumped his fist in the air in celebration. It had taken him almost a week to get both arrows to hit the red centre of the target, and now that he'd done it he had no doubt he could do it again and again. He walked forward to pull the arrows out and retry when Jarvis' voice came across the speakers.

"Well done young sir, truly an amazing shot."

"Thanks Jarvis." Drew smiled and made his way back to his spot and took aim again.

"Captain Rogers is looking for you," Jarvis informed him.

Drew nodded, knowing the AI could see him. He let both arrows fly and once again they smacked the centre of both targets. "I'm just leaving."

The younger Barton was pleased he'd managed to finally make the shot, his Uncle had shown him a few times then left him to it. Knowing he'd want to work on completing the task by himself, just so he could show off later.

Steve was walking towards him as he made his way towards the kitchen. "I was just coming to get you Drew."

"Yeah Jarvis said, what are we having?" he asked the super soldier.

"Your Uncle Clint is making a variety, it smells really good." Steve couldn't get enough of the archer's cooking, the man would definitely have another profession if he wanted to stop being an assassin/Avenger.

Drew grinned. "Breakfast_ is_ the best meal of the day." It helped that Clint made enough food to feed a small army, the young archer still wasn't sure how they all weren't the size of houses with the amount they ate.

They walked into the kitchen to see both Tony and Bruce waiting patiently at the breakfast table, plates of various foods spread across the large table. Natasha was walking over with glasses and fruit juice, Clint was flipping the last pancake before setting it on top of the small tower of pancakes already prepared.

Drew and Steve made their way to the table and sat down. Kiana followed Drew to his seat and lay down next to him, the youngster leaned down to scratch behind the huskie's ears and smirked when he wagged his tail and rolled onto his back.

Once Clint and Natasha made their final trip and all the food was set out, Pepper waddled into the room and Tony immediately jumped from his chair and helped her over, pulling out the chair next to him and sat her down. She gave him a grateful smile and turned wide eyed to the food in front of them. "You've really out done yourself Clint. This looks amazing."

Clint shrugged his shoulders and motioned for everyone to dig in.

After the group's first few bites Clint almost laughed at the groans of pleasure from around the table. Within thirty minutes almost all the food was gone, everyone stuffed. Even Kiana looked full from the different meats Drew had 'accidently' dropped.

"The baby thanks you Clint." Pepper rubbed a hand over her large bump with a smile.

The archer chuckled. "You're both more than welcome." He stood and started gathering up the empty plates and Natasha stood to help when Steve held up a hand. The two assassins were always doing this.

"We'll get the dishes, you two go put your feet up."

Clint and Natasha both nodded and made their way to the living room to relax. Drew helped Steve and Bruce take the rest of the dishes to the kitchen and loaded them into the dish washer. He looked over at Tony who was sitting with a goofy smile on his face and resting his hand on Pepper's stomach. His aunt was due in less than a few weeks and everyone was excited, it had been a while since a baby was under their roof. The young archer was fourteen now and was looking forward to being a big cousin, no harm would come to his little cousin, he'd make sure of it.

* * *

It was a few hours later and everyone was relaxing in front of the television, Bruce sat in his comfy chair reading his book, Steve was watching the film Drew had put on with a frown on his face, he kept glancing over to Clint then back again until the archer glared at the Cap and asked what he was looking at. "That guy is your double Clint."

They all regarded the television waiting to see what Steve was talking about. "Huh, you've got a twin Clint?" Tony smirked.

The archer glared. "What is this anyway?"

"Mission Impossible Four, Ghost Protocol."

Natasha smirked, "you do those stretches too Clint."

Clint shot her an annoyed look.

"Uncle Clint is way cooler though." Barton gave his nephew a high five in appreciation. "Thanks Drew."

Their worried gaze snapped around to the sofa Pepper and Tony were lounging on when she gasped and her expression changed to one of pain. "Are you okay Pepper?"

She nodded and used her breathing exercises for a minute or two before relaxing slightly. "Yeah, just moving around a bit."

The group sighed and nodded. It wouldn't be long now.

Once the film had finished Natasha, Clint and Drew headed to the training room. Steve decided to go for a run. Tony had made a track for the super soldier to blow of some steam on the floor below the living area, as well as a boxing ring for himself, a weapons range and training/exercise room for the assassins and now Drew. Bruce was quite happy with his own lab, he was relaxed and found it easier to unwind while running his experiments, just as Tony did while tinkering with his cars or Iron Man suits.

The assassins entered the room and saw the two targets set up at the far end of the room. Clint arched an eyebrow at the youngster when he saw the arrows still sticking out of the red bull's eye. "Did you walk up to those in frustration and put them through the middle by hand?"

Drew narrowed his eyes at his Uncle and pulled the arrows free and stood at his spot. Natasha and Clint stood to the side and watched as the fourteen year old hit both targets simultaneously. The older Barton smiled and walked over, squeezing the back of Drew's neck and pulling him into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you Drew." He told the young archer with pride shining in his blue eyes.

Natasha walked over to stand beside both Barton's and pulled the younger one into an embrace. "You're getting really good, soon you'll be beating us at hand to hand."

Drew looked away feeling embarrassed, he loved getting recognition from his Uncle and Aunt, as they were considered to be the best and he loved to impress them. But at the same time he felt unworthy, there was always room to improve. His Uncle Clint had taught him that.

He handed the bow to Clint with a smirk on his face, challenging him. The Hawk chuckled, gripping the bow and moving to the same spot as Drew had done. "Here?" He asked.

The youngster nodded and handed him an extra arrow. Clint arched an eyebrow but took the arrow. It wasn't his bow but he'd used Drew's before so he got a feel for it quickly, adjusting his stance and pulled all three arrows back, blew out a breath and released them. Two of the arrows hit their marks and the third sailed in-between the two boards and smacked into the far wall.

Drew and Natasha both burst out laughing. "Did Hawkeye just miss a target?"

Clint turned with a smug look on his face and they both checked to see where the third arrow impacted. Their eyes widened as they saw it sticking out of the centre of another target left leaning against the far wall. Natasha shook her head, she should have known better. Drew looked at the third arrow then back at his Uncle in awe.

"I have much to learn master." He said with a bow.

The older archer laughed, returning the gesture. "All in good time young one."

Natasha groaned, those two were so childish it was almost unbearable. But she wouldn't change them for the world.

"Come on, let's see how you're doing in hand to hand Drew." The red haired assassin said while making her way to the training mat. Drew followed with a grin spreading across his face. He loved fighting against both of them. They were both really good but had totally different styles, it made him even better as he got to mix the two.

The red haired assassin made her way to the centre of the mat. Drew stopped a few feet from her and did some light stretches, Natasha did the same and grinned at Clint who stood to the side admiring the view he was getting as she bent over. The youngster walked over to his uncle and smacked his arm playfully.

"Enough of that, I don't want any drool on the mat making me slip and fall." Clint laughed and raised an eyebrow at Natasha who just shook her head. Those two were just far too alike.

Once they'd finished warming up they started off slowly. Nat throwing a few right and left jabs at the young archer, he dodged them easily as she knew he would. Then they got into a familiar rhythm and the assassin was proud to see Drew using all the moves she'd taught him with ease, and even throwing in a few of Clint's moves. Natasha aimed a high kick which Drew blocked and the dropped to the floor, attempting to swipe the widow's legs away from her. Natasha was ready and flipped away from him, Drew was already moving towards her when she landed on her feet and she found herself blocking or ducking his fists and feet as he attacked.

"That's it Drew, push her back. She'll have to look for another way out." Clint spoke calmly from the side-lines, he was impressed by the youngster's moves. The kid was a sight to behold when he was at his best, mixing the various fighting techniques he'd been shown. Where Clint was usually on the defence and ducking, blocking or dodging blows, Natasha was aggressive and constantly on the attack. Drew had now moulded both of those styles into his own, using a lot of Clint's acrobatic moves as well. When Natasha was put on her back by the youngster, Clint walked onto the mat behind him. Drew spun around and threw a fist at Clint's head, the archer dodged the hit and aimed a kick for the youngster's head which was blocked, but he did stumble back a few steps. The younger Barton narrowed his eyes at the smirk on his Uncle's face. Natasha moved off the mat and watched the two spar.

She couldn't believe this was the same little boy they'd shown some moves to, now he was confident on the mat and even had Clint stumble to the floor a couple of times and both times he would flip acrobatically away from the fourteen year old, giving himself time to recover. What she did like to see was while she and Clint were both very focussed when sparring, it could one day be, kill or be killed. Drew enjoyed it, he saw it as a challenge and wanted to be better. He almost always had a beaming smile on his face while he tried to kick their asses, today seemed to be one of the days he succeeded in doing so.

Clint was grinning from ear to ear when he hit the mat, hard. Drew started dancing around him and laughed when his uncle tackled him to the ground and tickled him mercilessly.

"No...stop...please...!" The youngster gasped for air in between laughs. "Aunt...Tasha...help!"

Natasha chuckled and walked over to the elder Barton and pinched the back of his arm. He yelped and glared at the red head. "That hurt!"

"Awww, I'm sorry." She patted his head. "Poor baby."

Drew giggled and squirmed out of Clint's grasp. "Big Baby!" He shouted and ran from the room with a laugh when Clint pretended to chase him. The archer turned to Nat with a raised eyebrow. "Now I'm going to get you back for that."

She smiled innocently at him. "What?"

He returned her innocent look before tackling her to the floor, he was surprised she never fought back and they both tumbled to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs. He was positioned half on top of her, half on the mat. Natasha reached up and softly trailed her fingers down his cheek before grasping the hair at the back of his neck and pulling him down, their lips crashing together. She felt him smile against her and promptly flipped him so he was underneath her and gave him a predatory smirk.

"I thought you were going to get me back Barton?"

Clint tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear and smiled when she leaned into his touch. "I'm biding my time." He pulled her down on top of him this time and groaned when she stopped a breath away from his lips and licked her own. She smiled as his eyes widened and decided to take pity on him, their lips met again and this time there was no pulling back, and no interruptions.

Just the way it should be.

* * *

Clint sat on the roof, his legs dangling over the edge. He gazed out at the city below, it was almost midnight. The other Avengers had headed off to bed, he decided to get some fresh air first, he wasn't particularly tired and for some reason he felt a little off. He wasn't sure what it was but once he got to the roof he felt himself relax a little.

He was sat there for almost fifteen minutes went he door to the roof opened. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled when he saw his nephew. So that was what had him feeling off, whenever Drew wanted to talk about something, Clint somehow just knew. Drew climbed up next to his uncle and sat with his own legs dangling over the edge. They sat side by side, shoulders touching and stared out at the city lights.

Clint flicked his eyes to the side, Drew would talk when he was ready. Just like always. He didn't have to wait long before the fourteen year old started speaking.

"So, there's this girl….." He started.

The elder Barton's eyes widened, that was not what he'd been expecting. "A girl?"

Drew nodded, staring out at the lights. He glanced at his Uncle and grinned, it wasn't often he saw him get embarrassed but it seemed this conversation was enough. "Her family own the restaurant Uncle Tony takes me to for our special days."

Clint smiled when he remembered Stark trying to ask him permission to take Drew out for a few hours, just the two of them. It started just after he asked Tony and Pepper to be the boy's god parents. Tony wanted to get closer to the kid, spend more time with him. Drew was also the first the billionaire told about Pepper's pregnancy.

"What's her name?" Clint asked, he would never admit it to anyone but he was more than a little uncomfortable with the topic. He'd rather be out on a mission, risking his life and dodging bullets than talking about his nephews crush. But that was him just being selfish.

"Kayla, she's fifteen. But she always looks over at me when we're there. Does that mean she wants to go out with me?" Drew didn't know what any of that meant, he'd never had a girlfriend before.

Clint smiled. "Does she smile at you?"

Drew nodded.

"Do you like her?"

Another nod.

"Then maybe you should ask her out." Clint told him, finally turning and looking at his nephew.

Drew's eyes widened, shaking his head. "I..I wouldn't know what to say. What if she says no?"

Barton chuckled. "Then she doesn't deserve to have you as her boyfriend."

The youngster grinned and leaned against Clint. "You and Aunt Tasha make it look so easy."

Clint couldn't help but laugh. Drew pulled back, confusion written clearly across his face. "What?"

"It took us a long time to get to where we are now Drew. You know we're both assassins but at one point we were both on opposite sides. It took a while for us to trust one another." Clint placed his arm around the boy's shoulders, pulling him close. "We started as friends and it slowly built from there. Your Aunt and I, we love each other more than words could ever say. I couldn't imagine not having her in my life."

Drew smiled. "So are you saying we should start as friends?"

"I'm saying that you do whatever feels right, kid. You're young and have your whole life ahead of you. Follow your heart, you can't go wrong."

"Thanks Uncle Clint." Drew wrapped his arms around the older archer and squeezed. "You're the best."

Clint watched as Drew swung his legs over and headed back inside. He turned to stare out at the city, wondering what choice his nephew was going to make. Grunting as his aching muscles protested, he twisted around and hopped off the small ledge to stand on the solid ground again. He walked back inside, his mission for tonight complete.

The archer decided he would convince Tony to have the sex talk with Drew. He was his god father after all.

Clint chuckled and stepped silently into his and Tasha's room, stripping quickly and slid under the covers.

Natasha blinked sleepily at him. "Everything okay?" she mumbled, her arm resting over his chest.

The archer nodded, pulling her close and breathing in the scent of her hair. "Tony's got a lot of explaining to do."

The red haired assassin chuckled. "When does he not? We can deal with that in the morning." Her voice trailed off as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Clint smirked and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight Tasha."

* * *

It was a few days later when everyone, except Pepper and Tony were lounging in front of the television, were disturbed by Jarvis's voice over the speakers.

"_Mr Stark has asked me to inform you all that Miss Potts is going into labour_."

Everyone froze for a second before jumping up and grabbing things they would need, car keys, Pepper's go bag for the hospital. Drew ran to his room to grab the gift he'd gotten for the baby and followed the others to the garage.

Tony was already helping Pepper into the passenger side, Bruce jumping into the back of the car just in case.

Steve, Natasha, Clint and Drew all got into the 4x4, following Tony out as he drove more carefully than any of them had ever seen before.

They still arrived at the hospital in record time. All of the Avengers rushed into the hospital demanding to see a doctor. A nurse walking past stopped and stared at the large group, recognising them and quickly grabbing a wheelchair for the heavily pregnant woman surrounded by the heroes.

"Come on, I'll take you to the maternity ward." The nurse pushed Pepper down the long corridor and through two sets of double doors before turning to the group of men. "Who's the father?"

Bruce shoved Tony forward when he saw the billionaire standing frozen, unable to move.

"Me. I'm the father." Tony managed before following the nurse through the doors.

The others watched as Stark disappeared into one of the rooms, then sat down in the waiting room chairs. There was no telling how long it might be.

After the first few hours Clint and Drew headed to one of the vending machines to grab some snacks to keep them going.

It was nearly five hours later when they heard it, the most beautiful sound in the world and Clint was transported back to thirteen years ago when he heard a baby crying and glanced over at his nephew. It had gone by so fast. They all stood as Tony made his way out, grinning from ear to ear.

"It's a girl. A little baby girl." He received hugs from everyone and wiped the moisture from his eyes. "She's so small. Come and see."

They followed him to Peppers room and stopped outside. She gave them a tired smile and motioned for them to come in. Bruce, Steve and Clint all gave her a kiss on the cheek, Natasha squeezed her hand while Drew gave her a gentle hug.

The youngster watched as Tony picked up his little cousin and held her carefully. Showing her off to his family.

"Have you thought of a name?" Natasha asked.

"We were thinking Maya. It means precious one." Pepper told them with a smile.

Drew handed Pepper the small bag he'd been carrying. She opened the bag and grinned, pulling out a small pink teddy bear with the words 'baby girl' on the front.

"Did you know something we didn't, Drew?" Tony asked.

The youngster shrugged. "I just guessed." Clint smirked as he noticed the blue teddy bear Drew held behind his back. _Just guessed, indeed_.

Everyone said their congratulations to Pepper and Tony before heading out and giving the new parent's time alone with their little one.

* * *

It was three days later that Pepper returned home to the Tower with little Maya in tow. All the men were cooing and making baby noises to Maya, while she lay in her cot.

"She's beautiful Pepper…." Came from Bruce.

"A little heartbreaker, that's what she'll be," replied Steve.

Clint smiled as the tiny baby girl grasped his finger with her whole hand and squeezed. "Are you sure she's Tony's, Pepper? She's way too cute."

"I'm sure," Pepper laughed.

Tony glared at the archer before shooing them all out the way. "Of course she's mine Feather Head. She just has her mother's good looks."

Pepper chuckled and shared a glance with Natasha. The red haired assassin pushed Stark aside and gently lifted little Maya into her arms. "If any of you were paying attention, her mother wants to hold her."

The four men gave Pepper apologetic looks and watched as Natasha handed the baby over to the beaming blonde. "Thanks."

Drew was already sat up on the sofa next to his Aunt Pepper, shaking his head at the group in front of him. He was nudged gently and turned to look at Pepper.

"You want to hold her?" She asked.

The youngsters eyes widened, then he nodded.

Pepper carefully placed Maya into his arms, showing him how to hold her head. He sat stiffly, not wanting to move in case he hurt her.

Clint moved over to crouch in front of them. "Just relax kid, you're not going to hurt her."

Drew nodded, relaxing his shoulders and leaned down to give her a gentle kiss. Maya blinked her brown eyes at him, then gripped his finger just as she had with Clint. The young archer beamed up at everyone.

"Looks like she's chose her protector." Steve pointed out.

Little Maya didn't take her eyes from Drew, and when Tony bent down to pick her up, her gaze was still focussed on the younger Barton.

"That's your big cousin, Maya. He'll make sure no one ever hurts you. We'll all make sure no one ever hurts you." Tony walked around the room, cradling her close as she reached up to grab his nose.

Clint sat next to Drew and pulled him close. "So you thought about asking that girl out?"

His nephew smiled, his eyes never leaving Maya's. "There's plenty of time for girls Uncle Clint. Right now, my little cousin needs me." Standing up from the couch, he made his way over to stand beside Tony. Drew reached out and took her tiny hand in his.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you Maya, they'll have to get through me first." He kissed her small fist and chuckled when she made noises at him. "I love you," he whispered. Tony squeezed his shoulder, silently thanking the boy.

There was no way anyone would get near this little girl. Not with the Avengers, a protective young archer, and a mother you didn't want to mess with if you pissed her off.

Kiana barked from his spot next to the couch, reminding Tony not to forget the Siberian huskie.

All he could think was god help anyone that tried, before turning back to his family.

* * *

Awwww loads a Fluff...the next one will have more action and I'm thinking about bringing Thor and perhaps Loki into it...(evil laugh)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers…just Drew Barton haha

Authors Note: I know I promised that this chapter would be filled with action but sadly it went a different route (sigh) Instead it has some fluff and lots of angst

The next one will be filled with action…promise J

Plus a big thanks to **Lollypops101, kimbee** and **TheNewBatgir**l for your reviews, they always make me smile and all those who have added this story to your favourite's or are following it. Much appreciated.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Where's Maya?"

Childish giggles echoed through the Avengers Tower, alerting the others to what was going on. Jarvis acting as the most impressive baby monitor in the world.

"There she is!" Drew laughed as Maya giggled and clapped her hands.

"Ag'in!" she cried.

The sixteen year old archer nodded. Placing his hands over his eyes, smirking when he heard her giggle again.

"Where's Maya?…where's Maya?" he dropped his hands and smiled. "There she is!"

"Ag'in, Dwew?" the teen chuckled. Maya was almost two years old and couldn't pronounce her r's.

She was adorable.

"Leave your big cousin alone Maya." Tony smirked as he entered the living room. "Come and annoy your dad."

"Daddy." The little blonde girl grinned, raising her arms to be lifted. Stark picked up and spun her around once before holding her close and squeezing her nose playfully.

Drew stood up and smiled. "Better be careful Uncle Tony, she might drag you into a never ending game of 'where's Maya?'"

Tony nodded and stared into the brown eyes of his little girl. "Are you hungry little one?"

A bright grin was his answer. Tony chuckled and followed Drew into the kitchen. The billionaire was amazed at how well things were going. It had been quiet of any dangers for months now, giving him plenty of time to focus on Maya. He loved being a dad, seeing her bright smile when he walked into the room made his heart swell in his chest.

Drew turned on the stove and started making all their favourites; pancakes, bacon, hash browns and syrup. The teen loved cooking just as much as his Uncle Clint. And with both his Aunt and Uncle away on a mission just now and Pepper away at a conference, it left just him, Tony, Steve, Bruce and little Maya. The little girl brought a smile to his face every day. She certainly was precious, to all of them.

"How many pancakes do you want Maya?" Drew asked.

Maya paused in her father's arms, thinking really hard. Then she held up her tiny hand and tried to show him three fingers although it looked more like four.

"Three it is. Uncle Tony?"

Stark smiled. "Just the usual Drew. Thanks"

The teen had just made the mixture and was pouring it onto the frying pan when Bruce and Steve made their entrance.

"Is that breakfast?" Bruce asked, his stomach grumbling loudly.

Steve shot the Doctor a funny look before sitting at the breakfast table next to Tony and Maya.

Drew laughed and nodded. "Yeah don't worry, I'll make enough. I learned from the master after all."

They all knew who he was talking about, _Clint_. The archer might be one of the deadliest master assassin's to live, but damn could the man cook. He threw together some of the strangest ingredients, some they had never even heard of. But the food always tasted amazing, and always left you wanting more.

Bruce helped by setting the table, putting out plates and glasses for everyone.

Once the food was ready and put out on the plates, everyone dug in.

Maya sat in her special high chair next to Tony, she picked up a piece of pancake and dipped it into her syrup. Then shoved the whole thing in her mouth. Everyone laughed at the wide eyed look she got when she tasted the sugar.

"Is that good little one?" Steve asked with a grin.

"Mmhmm." She mumbled and picked up another bit of pancake. "Nummy."

The group laughed, enjoying the moment when a large bang was heard from the roof. Followed by the unmistakable sound of thunder.

_Thor_.

Drew smiled and sprinted from the room, he knew the others would follow but he wanted to be there first. It had been a while since Thor had visited and Drew found he missed getting to see his other Uncle. He made it to the roof in record time and rounded the corner. Then he stopped, everything inside him froze painfully at the sight of the man with his Uncle Thor.

_Loki_.

The trickster stared at the teen for a moment before lowering his gaze. Thor stepped forward smiling and held out his arms. "Young archer, you have grown since the last time I saw you."

Drew ignored the words and stared at Thor with hurt in his eyes. "What is _he_ doing here?"

The god of thunder halted his steps. "Loki has served his sentence. He has now been released and wished to make amends for his actions."

"What the hell does that mean?" Tony asked as he stepped out on to the roof with Maya in his arms, Bruce and Steve following.

Thor looked a little unsure. This wasn't the welcome back he envisioned, but then again he had known it wasn't going to be easy.

"Loki is asking for forgiveness, that is all." The god explained. "He will not harm you or anyone on this planet. I give you my word."

Steve stepped forward, pulling Drew back a step. The kid looked ready to throttle the trickster. "We understand that Thor, but I think a little warning might have been nice."

The blonde giant nodded gently. He understood. "My apologies my friends. I did not mean to cause any problems."

Tony handed little Maya who had started to cry over to Bruce. "Can you take her inside Bruce?"

"Sure." The doctor's eyes flashed green at Loki before disappearing back inside.

Stark stepped closer to Drew and Steve. "I'm not sure if this was the best idea Thor. And I really don't want _him_ in my tower." He knew the others shared his sentiment.

Thor was about to respond when Loki cut him off. "I understand you don't want me here. Believe me it's the last place I want to be. But all I'm asking for is a chance to apologise, make amends." The trickster stared at each of them in turn, his eyes finally settling on Drew. "I need to speak with Barton."

Tony, Steve and Drew all froze. "The elder Barton, I mean." Loki clarified.

"No, out of the question." Steve told him.

"You're bat shit crazy if you think he will talk to you. He'd more than likely put an arrow through your eye socket." Tony responded.

"No." Was all Drew stated before storming back inside. The teen could feel the tears stream down his cheeks as he made his way to his room. Ignoring Bruce's shouts of concern, and also Maya's cries.

Drew had never met Loki before, but he knew about him. He knew how his Uncle suffered at the hands of Loki and the death of his friend and mentor, Phil Coulson. Clint had never spoke much about what happened, Drew had found out bits of information from the others at various times throughout the years. His Uncle and Coulson were close, like brothers he assumed. The teen also knew that his Uncle never spoke about his dad, Clint's brother, like he did when talking about the handler. Drew had his own suspicions about that.

A soft knock on the door had him muttering, "Go away."

"I can't do that kid." Tony stepped quietly into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. His hand resting on Drew's shoulder. "Talk to me Drew."

The teen turned on to his back and stared up at his Uncle, trying to figure out what to say. "I hate him, Uncle Tony. I don't even know him but I hate him." He wiped the tears from his eyes and sat up. "Is that wrong?"

The billionaire pulled Drew into a hug. "No it's not. You know he hurt our family. Sometimes that's all you need to know to hate someone." He felt the kid nod against him. "We should still give your Uncle Clint the choice. If he doesn't want to speak to Loki then Thor has agreed to take him back."

Drew nodded silently.

Bruce appeared at the door with Maya still in his arms. "I think she knows your upset Drew."

The younger Barton stood and took her into his arms, feeling her small hands grip his face and leaned in to rub noses with him. He smiled, it was what he always did to make her feel better if she hurt herself falling or if she was just upset.

"Thanks Maya. I'm okay now."

"P'omise?" she asked.

"Promise."

Little Maya nodded and hugged him, her small arms wrapping around his neck.

Tony and Bruce both smiled at the sight, they both knew how protective Drew was of the little one; it seemed she was just as protective of him too.

* * *

They all headed back to the main room where Steve was standing, watching Loki with an air of caution.

Thor smiled when he spotted Maya, her eyes widening at the sight of the giant.

"Hello little one, I am your Uncle Thor of Asgard." The giant spoke more quietly than any of them had ever heard.

Maya's bright eyes watched as the god stepped closer and held out his arms. She glanced back at Drew, asking his permission. The teen nodded, telling her it was fine. Maya turned to Thor and held her hands out and giggled when he scooped her up.

The next few hours were spent filling in their comrade with all that he'd missed since his last visit, Loki sitting quietly in the corner, sulking. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but he'd hoped they might be a little nicer towards him. He was trying after all.

Bruce let them know he received a call from Natasha to say they'd landed at the SHIELD base, he informed her of their guests. Not wanting to hide that particular secret from the assassins. She told him they'd be there soon.

Drew sat watching Loki with narrowed eyes, the trickster kept glancing around the room. Never focussing on anything, just staying alert. He probably knew that the elder archer would try to kill him, and he wouldn't even see it coming. But the teen also knew his Uncle wouldn't do that in front of Maya, or himself. Clint didn't like showing that side to the people he loved.

Loki's eyes widened a second before Clint appeared in the doorway, Natasha right beside him. It took every ounce of restraint they had not to go over there and kill the man responsible for so much pain. The red haired assassin knew that Clint had never truly admitted to her what happened while he was under Loki's spell, and she knew he still blamed himself for Phil's death. Even though everyone here had assured him countless times that it wasn't his fault. Barton was always taking everything on his shoulders. Monsters and magic were things he still believed he should have been able to fight against, to be stronger. But it wasn't that easy, something's never are.

Clint glared at the trickster, anger bubbling inside his very soul, pushing its way to the surface. The archer wanted nothing more than to squeeze the life out of the man in front of him. But Natasha had worked on keeping him calm on the way back to the tower. Reminding him that Loki was Thor's brother and he should hear him out. Thor would never let anything happen to their planet again, not after last time. Barton grudgingly agreed, but seeing Loki right there brought everything back. All the pain and regret crashed into Clint like a wave and he was suddenly finding it hard to breath.

"Barton….." Loki spoke softly but the archer was lost in a sea of memories.

Clint raised a hand to Loki, silently telling him to shut up and backed out of the room.

Natasha turned to stop him but her partner was gone, disappearing down the corridor and into one of his vents to calm down. She glared at the trickster before walking over to Drew and pulling him into an embrace. Natasha needed to make sure Drew was alright, the teen nodded against her chest.

Everyone knew the assassins could communicate silently, it seemed the same was true for her and Drew.

"Well that went well," Tony stated knowingly. He glared at Bruce when he received an elbow to his side.

"I should speak with the archer." Thor told them and started toward the door but was stopped by a gentle hand.

"No, just give him time Thor. He needs space. Clint will come to us when he's ready." Natasha explained patiently.

Thor nodded sadly. "I did not mean to cause more pain to the archer."

The Widow nodded, but it was Steve who spoke. "We know Thor. Just give it time."

* * *

Clint ended up on the roof hours later. He'd spent the first few hours moving through the vents, trying to sort through the painful memories of his past and lock them away again. Then he finally made his way to the roof where he sat staring out at the city before him.

Barton knew he was there without turning, this was their spot after all.

"You okay?" Drew asked as he moved closer.

Clint sighed and glanced at his nephew before looking out at the city lights. "No. But I will be," he told him honestly. There was no point in lying.

Drew sat next to his Uncle, legs dangling over the edge of the roof. "Can I ask you something?"

The elder Barton nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. He could never refuse his nephew.

"What happened between you and my dad?" Drew noticed Clint's shoulders stiffen.

"What do you mean?"

Drew gave his Uncle a sad smile. "I'm ready to know the truth Uncle Clint. I know you've been protecting me, but I want to know."

Clint wanted to hit something in anger. He was sure he'd kept this from Drew, never wanting the kid to know what really happened between him and his brother. It seemed he wasn't as good at hiding things as he thought.

"How did you know?" Barton asked.

"I always guessed something had happened. You never really talked about him and I think at first I thought maybe it was just too painful. But then I realised that even though you don't like talking about Phil, your face changes when someone mentions his name. You feel more when someone talks about him." Drew paused, taking in the painful expression on his Uncle's face. "He was more like a brother to you. Wasn't he?"

Clint was silent for a moment, deciding how much he should reveal. "Yeah. He was."

Drew nodded and waited. Knowing his Uncle would continue. "I only wanted to protect you Drew, I never wanted to hurt you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah."

Clint took a deep breath, preparing himself. "Your dad and I never really got on. Even when our parents were still alive. We got put into foster care after they died, then a few years later we ran away together. I thought things might change then, they didn't." The archer felt a hand squeeze his own and smiled sadly. "Your dad got jealous that I was in the spotlight, the Amazing Hawkeye who never missed a target. I found out one night that your dad and my mentor were stealing, they hurt me and took off. I never spoke to your dad until the night we found you, he told me to look after you."

"How did they hurt you?" Drew asked, knowing there was more to it than that.

Clint stared at his nephew, wishing he wasn't so much like him. "It doesn't matter Drew. I have you in my life and that's all that matters. Alright?"

The teen frowned. "I want to know. I deserve to know. You're my Uncle, and I love you but we both know you're more like my dad than an Uncle. Whatever you tell me won't change that."

"You don't know that Drew."

"What did he do?" The teen asked, his stubbornness coming out in full.

"He stabbed me and left me for dead." Clint whispered quietly. Hoping that the kid hadn't heard him but one look into the boy's eyes was enough. The pain, sadness and guilt shined brightly in those blue eyes.

Drew was silent as he took in what his Uncle said. He couldn't believe it, how could his own dad do that to his brother. Then he realised that was why Loki gave him a strange look when he had asked him why he'd tried to kill his own brother, Thor. Loki had told him to ask his Uncle, that he had first-hand knowledge of a brother's betrayal.

Clint squeezed Drew's hand this time, telling him everything was okay. "You don't need to feel guilty Drew. What happened wasn't your fault and I've never regretted my decision to take you in, to give you a family. You're the best thing in my life."

The teen's lips quirked slightly. "Except Aunt Tasha?"

"That goes without saying. I never really had a chance at having a normal family but I wouldn't change what we have here for the world." Clint told the young archer.

Drew nodded in agreement. "Are you okay? I'm sorry I brought all that up."

"It's alright. I should have told you, just didn't want you to remember your dad badly. He made some bad choices Drew. Most of us have, but he paid for those choices by not getting to see you grow up." Clint paused. "You would have made him so proud."

"Thanks Uncle Clint."

"You're welcome Drew."

There was a pause before the teen asked another question. "So how did you and Uncle Phil meet?"

Barton froze, turning to his nephew before chuckling to himself. Trust Drew to get right to the heart of the problem. He'd also never heard the kid call Phil his Uncle. It warmed his heart to hear it.

"Phil turned my life around, he was the most stubborn, patient, annoying man I'd ever met. But he had a heart of gold and forced me to face my past, to get on with my life and do something good. He made me who I am today, well, Phil and Natasha."

Clint told Drew the story of how Phil helped him and the things he'd gone through up to the point of the man's death. His nephew listened and offered comfort when it was needed. Barton felt like a huge weight had lifted from his shoulders.

Natasha stood silently at the door to the roof, listening sadly to the conversation. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop but she needed to make sure Clint was alright. It had been too long since he'd spoke about any of it, Phil, Loki or Barney. The Russian closed the door quietly and headed back to her and Clint's room. He'd be there shortly and she'd offer her own comfort when it was needed.

* * *

The next morning everyone was gathered in the living area. Pepper was home and sitting on the large sofa with Tony on one side and Drew on the other, Maya in her lap. Steve and Thor were talking about what the god's plans were while he was there and Loki and Bruce seemed to be in a staring match. The last time they'd seen each other was possibly on the tricksters mind, it wasn't a pleasant memory.

Natasha and Clint both entered together, their gaze instantly focussing on Loki. The god in question once again lowered his eyes. Everyone glanced at the assassin's, trying to get a sense of their mood. The archer grinned at them, he still had dark circles around his eyes but that was more because Natasha hadn't given him a chance to sleep last night. He smiled to himself as he thought of their late night activities.

Loki slowly stood. "Barton…"

The assassin raised a hand, stopping the trickster from continuing. "I will listen to what you have to say Loki. But that doesn't mean I'll forgive you."

Loki nodded and moved to follow the assassin out of the room. Natasha stopped him with a look. "You try anything Loki and I will kill you. Understood?"

"Yes, Agent Romanoff." Then he vanished into the corridors after the archer.

"Well this is going to be good." Tony stated from his position on the couch, he could feel the tension in the room and just hoped Loki told Clint what he'd come to say and leave quickly. Then they could all get back to normal, well normal for them anyway.

Loki followed Clint into the kitchen and watched with interest as the archer started to make himself a sandwich. "Thank you Agent Barton."

"Don't thank me Loki. I'd still prefer to put an arrow through your eye socket but after a conversation last night I was reminded that we all make bad choices, it's what we do to fix those mistakes that make us who we are." Clint glared at the trickster, a knife gripped in his hand. "You've made some pretty bad choices Loki and people I cared about died because of that. I will never be able to forgive you for that. But I do know the burden of wanting to make things right."

Loki stood silently, eyes wide. "I know that nothing I say can make things right, Barton. I just need you to know that I am trying to make amends."

"I get it." Clint muttered. "You want something?" he asked, smirking when the trickster's eyes widened in surprise.

"Umm, yes. Thank you."

Barton combined various meats and some salad onto the sandwich and handed it over. Loki hesitated before taking it. "It's not poisoned, Loki."

Loki bit into the layered sandwich and smiled in delight. This tasted amazing. "This is really good, what do you call it?"

Clint smirked. "A second chance."


End file.
